glee_the_life_continues_in_new_york_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings
Wings '''by ''Little Mix ''will be sung in Regionals, the 22nd and final episode of Season 2. It will be sung by The Amazions, lead by a girl named Tracy, as the first song on their setlist. Lyrics '''Tracy with The Amazions: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shhhh... Then they can walk on by Tracy: My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah Walk, walk on over there 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Tracy with The Amazions: Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Tracy: I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Tracy with The Amazions: Mama told me not to waste my life, She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd Tracy: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening They're just like water off my wings The Amazions: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly (Tracy: my little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Tracy with The Amazions: And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say – it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Videos Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Amazions Category:Songs sung by Tracy Category:Competition Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals